The major focus of this project is to enhance the willingness and capacity for clinics within the U.S. public health system to engaged in clinical research. Though our specific long-term goal is progress toward worldwide TB control and elimination, the products we develop will have broad application among clinical research networks in the U.S. We will accomplish our goals by collaborating with an established academic research organization, the Duke Clinical Research Institute (DCRI), using their infrastructure, their clinical trials expertise and tools, and their established and developing training programs. The TBTC-DCRI collaboration will: Engage public health leaders in the clinical research enterprise in general, and TB clinical research in particular, by investing them in priority-setting forums that will also help the TBTC to create a relevant, timely and dynamic future scientific agenda. Identify and reduce barriers to clinical trials research in U.S. public health clinics. Develop, with public health leaders and networks engaged in multicenter trials, a model for improving the process of human subjects protection review in multicenter trials. Create an interoperable, secure web-based electronic data capture system for the TBTC, that will interface with public health surveillance systems.